


dye me with you

by mayora



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Pre-Slash, some tiny side ships if you want to squint and believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: To the moon, everyone is the same; yearning, beautiful, and a little bold.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	dye me with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Mark and Jinyoung at a masquerade with the moon as the main point. 
> 
> Prompter, I hope this is to your liking! And thank you to my ever-so-patient beta reader R for your comments that gave me lots of strength and for putting up with me and this fic ;>

“What is it about a mask that makes people love them so much anyway?” Yugyeom asks. 

“It’s the mystery,” Bambam replies, pulling on his coat and smoothing out any wrinkles. “Maybe all humans are a little bit curious and want to know more.” 

“I guess that’s true,” Yugyeom says. “The masks themselves are already pretty mysterious and cool…” 

Bambam laughs and pulls Yugyeom’s mask, yellow-and-black, sequined and feathered, down over his eyes. “Don’t you look all pretty with your mask on,” Bambam coos. Yugyeom swipes at him, telling him to shut up and get his boots on. 

*****

When they arrive at the venue, Jackson’s already there, standing near the buffet table. “Yo, Bam! Gyeom! Over here!” He waves them over, balancing a plate full of cheese in one hand. 

“Jacks!” Bambam swoops in for a hug. “Good to see you man.” He eyes Jackson up and down. “Nice fit. You're really digging the theme, huh?”

“Of course,” Jackson grins. He has on a billowy white shirt, tucked neatly into fitted black trousers that emphasize the line of his legs and the curve of his thighs. Two sashes stretch across his chest, one a deep velvety red and one a thin silver metal chain. Over his face he has on a red and white mask, pointed at the tips and dipped in gold. He does a small twirl. “When else can I dress up as kingly as I want?”

“Literally any time,” Yugyeom rolls his eyes, “but Bambam is right. You look nice, hyung. Perfect for a masquerade!” 

“Thanks Yugyeommie,” Jackson says, pinching Yugyeom’s cheek. Yugyeom yelps and slaps him off.

“Oh, pardon us, your highness,” a voice interjects, sidling up to Jackson. “Please allow us to peruse the cheese.” 

Jackson jumps at the sudden arm around his waist. “Youngjae!” Jackson sets his plate down to wrap his arms around Youngjae’s waist. “It’s been so long. I hope the other IT guys are treating you right!”

“They’re nice,” Youngjae says around a mouthful of cheese. “They also have great snacks down there.” 

“Is this where all our budget went to this year?” a different voice cuts in, their heeled boots clacking against the tile floor. 

The ballroom is draped with white-gold threaded curtains outlining high glass windows. Crystal chandeliers hang above, reflecting light off the walls. The room is opulent, luxurious. Even the air is stiff, clean-cut, smelling of department-store perfume. Moonbeams filter in every corner. 

“Seems like it,” Youngjae answers, helping himself to a platter of Gruyère. “The boss man does love parties.” 

Bambam throws an arm around the newcomer. “Jaebeom-hyung!” He shakes him back and forth. “Look at you. You clean up so well.” 

“Get your hands off me,” Jaebeom says without any heat in his voice. “Good to see you though, Bambam.” He wraps an arm around the younger’s waist and pinches it, laughing when Bambam yelps. “You too, Yugyeom.” Yugyeom waves in acknowledgement. 

“Seriously though, everyone looks good tonight," Bambam says, scanning the room. "I didn’t think everyone would actually come dressed up.” 

“Masquerades are fun!” Jackson says, latching onto Bambam when Youngjae decides the cheese spread is more interesting than him. “I’m glad that was the theme for the company party this year.” 

Youngjae rejoins the group and hooks his chin on Jackson’s shoulder. “These masks are a little hard to get used to though. My face feels a little itchy. And it’s a little stuffy.”

“That’s all part of the magic,” Jackson laughs. “But if it feels too uncomfortable, you can go out and get some fresh air. The gardens attached to this place are gorgeous. I think Mark’s already out there, actually.” 

*******

Mark had slipped outside moments earlier. He arrived together with Jackson, but Jackson had gone straight to socializing, and Mark wanted some more time to himself before then. He tugs at his shirt, pulling the sleeves down. His shirt is black with a houndstooth collar, simple, a stark contrast to the white-lace pants Jackson had convinced him to wear to the party. They were more lavish and frilly than anything else in Mark’s closet, but Mark looked prince-like and ethereal, and that was all that mattered.

The foliage is painted silver in the light of the moon. Marble statues line the main paved-stone pathway, and Mark continues down them. He runs his hand over a hedge, feeling the twigs poke at his palm and silvery light gliding over his fingers. He walks down the path until it stops at an open clearing at the end. There are rose bushes scattered around and a single lone fountain in the middle. Behind it, someone is standing, looking out over the ledge.

“Oh.” He stops, and the figure turns around at the sound. “Thought I was the only one out here. Sorry." Mark turns to leave.

“It’s okay.” The stranger looks over Mark. Mark takes in their moonlight-dipped appearance. Their mask is a deep, royal blue, a small pop of color with their otherwise monotone suit. “I don’t mind.” 

Mark figures that’s as good an invitation as any and strides up to join them at the edge of the gardens. He fiddles with his own mask, crimson with black trim, and stands next to them. 

It’s quiet but not uncomfortably so. Mark will talk, but he still has to work up the courage to reach out to strangers. For better or for worse, the other man doesn’t seem to mind. It’s quiet, but the air doesn’t singe with awkwardness. Mark looks up to where the moon is watching them overhead. 

“Beautiful,” the stranger says. 

Mark feels his heart stop. He turns to look at the other man. “Sorry, what?” 

“The moon.” The man glances up and then to Mark. “It’s beautiful.” 

Mark looks at the moon again. “Yeah,” he breathes out, “it is.” 

They stay silent under the cover of night, the moon their only light. But Mark doesn't mind. He came out to the gardens for some quiet before having to go back to the chaos that is the annual company party. It's comforting that the person with him seems to think the same. 

But he is a little curious. So he asks. "I'm Mark, by the way. I work in design."

The door bangs open, and they both turn toward the building. “Jinyoung! There you are!” Jackson yells from the open doorway. “Why didn’t you text me you were here?!” 

“I'm Jinyoung," the stranger smiles. "And unfortunately that’s my cue to leave.” He gives Mark a small bow, eyes looking up and never leaving Mark's. “But I’ll see you inside?” Behind the mask his eyes are hooded, asking. 

Mark breathes. “Yeah. See you.” He watches Jinyoung walk back inside, but just before slipping in, Jinyoung turns back, face fully illuminated by moonlight, and smiles wide at Mark. He disappears without another word and Mark lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Mark looks over to the empty space where Jinyoung once was. It takes him a second, but he realizes that Jinyoung really just bowed to him as if this was a real masquerade ball from olden times and he was Mark's suitor. 

"No way," Mark laughs, soft breaths puncturing the air. "What a funny guy." He stands out in the empty garden for a few moments more. He's engulfed in quiet and star-beamed light, comforting…and lonely. He looks up, takes one last look at the sky, and walks back inside. 

"Mark-hyung!" Yugyeom calls. "There you are!" Yugyeom pulls Mark to his side and drops his head onto Mark's shoulder. "Nice mask."

Mark laughs as Yugyeom's hair and mask tickle his face. "Thanks Yugyeom. You too. Are you having fun?" 

Yugyeom nods, still propped up on Mark's shoulder, and the movement makes him laugh. "Bambam was going crazy on the dance floor earlier. He forgot about the theme and started jumping. So funny. But they're making us ballroom dance right now, ugh."

"Is that why you're not in there too?" 

"I'm a house dancer, not a ballroom dancer, hyung…"

Mark pats his head. "All right, all right," he giggles. "No waltzing for Yugyeom." 

Yugyeom suddenly rights himself. "Don't let that stop you though, hyung! You should try at least once."

"Yeah right," Mark snorts. "Maybe later."

Yugyeom hums, a twinkle in his eye. "Dance with me later, hyung! I'm gonna go join Bambam before he makes a bigger fool of himself!" He squeezes Mark's shoulder and dashes off into the crowd. 

Mark laughs and shakes his head. He spots Jackson and Youngjae seated not too far and heads toward them. But a tap on his shoulder stops him and he turns around. 

“Mark," Jinyoung says, and Mark's breath catches in his throat when they lock eyes. "May I ask you for a dance?” Jinyoung has one hand outstretched, the other tucked behind his back. His eyebrow is upturned just the slightest and amusement pulls at his lips. 

The lights dim, a gentle glow climbing up the walls, candles adding bright spots and illuminating the room. The moon spills in from the windows and glass roof. 

"Jinyoung," Mark breathes. "Hi, what are you…"

Jinyoung doesn't say anything more, just keeps his hand out, his body in a slight bow. He looks up at Mark and wiggles his fingers. 

Mark laughs but he takes Jinyoung’s outstretched hand. “Okay," he says. "Let's dance.” Mark folds their hands together and places his other hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

Jinyoung gently hovers his hands around Mark’s waist. “Is this okay?” he whispers. 

Mark pulls closer and moves Jinyoung’s hands so they’re touching his waist. Jinyoung instinctively squeezes, and Mark hums. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Mark squeezes Jinyoung's hand in return, and then they're off. They start gliding around the room; Mark doesn't know how to waltz and Jinyoung doesn't seem to either, but they're doing it together anyway. 

Their eyes don’t lose each other, even as they circle around the room. Mark feels light on his feet, light in his chest. Usually, he doesn’t want to stand out, more than happy to watch from the sidelines, eyes roaming over everyone and taking them in. But here, in Jinyoung’s arms, the worries roll off his shoulders.

"Very funny of you to bow earlier," Mark says mid-glide. "Enjoying the masquerade theme?" 

"My mom always told me I had a flair for the dramatics," Jinyoung grins. "And if I’m wearing a mask, I can do anything. Even asking handsome strangers to dance."

Mark laughs, loud and open. If Jinyoung's breath comes out a little heavier, Mark doesn't say anything. "Hiding behind the mask makes you a little braver huh?"

"A little bit," Jinyoung admits. "I don't know if I could've said anything to you otherwise."

"Why? Mark tilts his head. 

"I…"

“Mind if I cut in?” Yugyeom asks.

Jinyoung narrows his eyes but keeps his hands on Mark. “Yes,” he growls. “Can you not, Yugyeom?” 

Mark stares, shocked. “You two know each other?” 

“We sure do,” Yugyeom winks. He turns to Jinyoung and whines. “C’mon, hyung...you can’t take up all of Mark’s time!” 

Jinyoung looks between Mark and Yugyeom and sighs. He drops Mark’s hands but gives a final squeeze. “I’ll come back for another dance? Keep a slot open for me,” he smiles, big and charming. He walks off to the side and Mark’s eyes follow Jinyoung’s back until he can’t. 

Mark turns to Yugyeom.“What was that all about?” Yugyeom stretches out his hands and Mark takes them. “That was...weird. Why do you two know each other?”

Yugyeom giggles as he and Mark dance around the room. “Jinyoung was my senior in college. And he’s had a big crush on you for a long time, I think. Ever since he saw you in that one company-wide meeting we had a few months ago?”

“What?” Mark furrows his eyebrows. “You never mentioned that before.” 

“Why would I?” Yugyeom snorts. “Am I just supposed to say 'Hey Mark-hyung, my senior from college who works in development for our company has a crush on you, by the way.'"

“Well, when you put it like that…” Mark stops their spinning. “I wouldn’t really know what to do, I guess.” Yugyeom laughs. “I’m still not really sure what to do now.” 

Yugyeom pulls them off the dance floor. “Up to you, of course.” He grabs a flute of champagne off a passing waiter. “Jinyoung is a good guy. I’m not going to talk him up because he sucks and I hate him, but he’s a good guy.” 

Mark bursts into laughter. “What kind of sentence is that? He sucks and you hate him, but he’s a good guy?” 

“He’s so mean to me, ” Yugyeom whines. 

Mark laughs again. “Sounds like an interesting guy.” 

Yugyeom nudges their shoulders together. “Heads up, Mr. Interesting Guy is heading over here. Bye Mark-hyung! Have fun!” He raises his glass up in greeting to Jinyoung then dashes away under the cover of moonlight. 

“Hello again,” Jinyoung says. "Our time was cut much too short." 

"Well, I'm here now," Mark says. Jinyoung beams, moonlight bouncing off his cheeks. They head back out into the gardens. 

“Too hectic for you in there?” Mark asks, feeling a warm breeze brush over his arms. 

“Not really. I just like being outside, seeing the moon. It's pretty. ” 

“Pretty? That's not what you said earlier," Mark laughs. "The moon isn’t beautiful?" 

Jinyoung’s mouth curves ever so slightly. “No. That’s you.” 

Mark can’t help the laughter that tumbles out even louder. He’s bent over at the waist laughing, half a mind to stop and actually address Jinyoung, but the sentence floats into his memory again and the laughter restarts. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark wheezes, giggles spilling over, “that was very flattering but also very very funny.” 

Jinyoung lets out a loud boom of laughter and starts laughing as well. “Okay, maybe it was a little cheesy.” 

They dissolve into light giggles as they reach the end of the gardens, pressed up against the ledges, breaths heavy, chests panting. Mark rights himself, running his fingers through his hair. 

“The moonlight is beautiful in your hair,” Jinyoung says. 

“If you keep going like this, I’m gonna think you’re nothing but a bad-pick-up line flirty creep,” Mark says but moves closer to Jinyoung. 

“Maybe I do feel a little bolder, having this mask on and the moonlight covering us.” 

“Sounds like you won’t like me as much in daylight,” Mark smiles. 

“That’s not true.” Jinyoung shakes his head. He slides his arm closer to Mark’s where it’s propped up against the railing. Their arms are so close Mark can feel the heat coming off of Jinyoung’s body. “If you’ll give me the chance, I’ll prove it to you.” Jinyoung sweeps his eyes up until they lock onto Mark’s. “I’ll swear it now, by the moon.” 

Mark lightly bumps their arms. “You really love talking about the moon, huh?” 

“It’s the only thing that comes close to matching you.” Jinyoung’s eyes twinkle and Mark feels like he understands when the moonlight hits Jinyoung’s eyes just so. 

“Okay,” Mark smiles, cheeks reaching his eyes. “I’ll let you have that one.” 

“And…” Jinyoung exhales, “...a date?” 

"You're awfully forward." Mark laughs. "Are you like this with everyone?" 

"I'm making a special exception for you...if you'd have me."

Mark looks up at the moon, and the moon looks back. He turns to Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s hand is on his own mask, as if he’s going to remove it. It’s just a silly rule, after all. They don’t have to keep their masks on, and both of them know that. 

Mark gently places his hand over Jinyoung’s and lowers both their hands down. He smiles at the shiver that runs through Jinyoung’s body. “Okay. I can do one date.” 

“Just one?” Jinyoung asks, and Mark sees a small pout on his lips.

Mark hums. “We’ll see,” he teases, letting his fingers linger over Jinyoung’s when he pulls his hand back. “You’ve gotta be a real good date.” 

“Hey! Mark-hyung! Jinyoung-hyung! Speeches are starting, come back in already!” Yugyeom calls, hand cupped around his mouth. His eyes are bright and grin wide, looking too too pleased. 

“I’m going to kill Yugyeom,” Jinyoung mutters under his breath. 

"Definitely not sounding creepy again or anything," Mark says. 

Jinyoung sighs, as if suffering, but Mark sees the grin splayed over his face. "Yugyeom and I don't know how to do anything else but fight. He's like the lovable and annoying little brother I never wanted. "

Mark snorts, "Can't say I disagree with you there." 

"Hyungs, hurry up! If you two get in trouble, it's not my fault!" 

"All right Yugyeom, we're coming!" They power walk through the gardens and the doors, moonlight trailing behind them. 

Jinyoung sits next to him at the table, and Mark is grateful for his company; their hushed whispers and gentle teasing keep him from nodding off during all the executive officers' speeches. Jinyoung leans to whisper into Mark's ear once more, bumping their hands together on Mark’s chair. Mark leans in to listen but looks past the slope of Jinyoung's face for just a second, looking out onto the moon. The moon winks back at him. Jinyoung's voice washes over him like waves on the moon, and Mark lets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who participated this year, authors, betas, and readers alike. A special thank you to the mods for all their hard work! Hope you enjoyed the Spring Blooms 2020 fic fest! Hope to see you all again next year~


End file.
